Métier dangeureux pour la santé mentale - OS
by LeChocopain
Summary: Et si Internet pouvait donner des maladies ? Pas une grippe ou un rhume...non, bien plus amusant que ça ! Encore une idée d'OS complétement random écrite à 3h du matin. Un léger Matoine, mais pas de lemon ;)
NDA: Et me voilà de retour avec cette...chose XD

C'est partie d'un conversation..."normale" avec une certaine licorne et Lilou-moi (Coucou les filles ! :3) Je préviens que c'est un grand n'importe quoi, vous êtes prévenu XD Et pour les plaintes c'est à TheLittleUnicorn qu'il faut s'adresser, c'est sa faute si j'ai eu cette idée X3

Disclaimer: Il est évident que toutes les personnes mentionnées ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne prétend pas non plus connaitre leur vrai caractère, je ne les ai jamais vu ^^ (Enfin si mais à travers un écran ça compte pas :P)

Allez, c'est partit les gens ! Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Antoine était dans une impasse pour son intro sur l'épisode hors-série sur le Japon 2. Il avait trouvé suffisamment de vidéo à analyser, mais il en cherchait encore deux ou trois au cas où il tomberait sur la perle rare. Il espérait aussi qu'une idée puisse venir pour son intro. Fatigué par ces heures de recherches et le nombre incalculable de vidéos très étrange qu'il avait vu, le chevelu décida que la vidéo qu'il avait lancée serait la dernière qu'il regarderait. Et bon dieu qu'il avait bien fait de la visionner ! Non seulement il venait de trouver l'idée pour son intro mais en plus cette vidéo était hilarante ! Il nota plusieurs vannes qu'il pourrait faire.

« AAAAAAAMIIIIIIIMAAAAAAAAAA »

Il n'était même pas sûr que c'était ce qui était dit, mais il ne parlait pas un mot de japonais alors qu'importe ! L'entrée du chanteur l'avait tellement fait marrer ! « Je viens d'une autre planète pour tartiner ta grand-mère avec du wasabi » il nota cette réplique pour son épisode.

Il commençait à avoir mal à la tête mais il voulait finir de voir cette petite merveille avant d'aller se coucher. Mais rapidement des nausées suivirent le mal de tête. Sentant que ça allait empirer il se dirigea vers les toilettes. Une chose totalement random se produisit, Antoine se mit à vomir des arc-en-ciel. Son cerveau était en surchauffe, il sentait qu'il avait de la fièvre et pensait que ces arcs-en-ciel étaient peut-être une hallucination. Mais rien de se calmait, il était toujours dans l'incapacité de réfléchir convenablement.

Pas très loin du malade, un petit hobbit marchait dans la rue, un pack de bière à la main. Il avait rendez-vous chez le plus jeune. Il ne se doutait absolument pas de l'était dans lequel il trouverait le boss final des internets. Sans faire attention il rentra dans l'appartement posa le pack de bière sur la table. Et il remarqua l'absence de son amant.

« Antoine ? Commença-t-il, t'es où ? »

Aucune réponse, pensant que le plus grand s'était caché tel un Nyo sauvage à la Japan-expo, Mathieu commença à le chercher dans toutes les pièces. Puis il entendit du bruit venant des toilettes. Inquiet il se dirigea vers la pièce et vit Antoine presque à l'agonie, crachant ses arcs-en-ciel. Pas la peine de dire que Mathieu était à mi-chemin entre se foutre de la gueule du chevelu et une inquiétude grandissante face à cette… cette quoi d'ailleurs ? Non parce que ce n'est pas possible de vomir des _arcs-en-ciel_! Il n'y avait que dans les vidéos étranges que ça pouvait être possible.

Il s'approcha doucement d'Antoine, mettant sa main sur son front.

« Putain mais t'es brûlant ! Je vais t'emmener chez le médecin ! »

Il attendit que l'état du plus grand se stabilise. Une fois Antoine calmé Mathieu le harcela de question.

« …Mec, tu te rends compte que scientifiquement parlant c'est totalement dément ! Mais comment ça a commencé ? T'es resté longtemps comme ça ? J'me suis inquiété moi, bah du coup notre petite soirée elle est foutu… Ca va t'es tout pâle… T'inquiète on est bientôt arrivé aux urgences ! »

Le débit de parole impressionnant de Mathieu n'aidait pas à calmer son mal de tête, mais Antoine trouvait ça mignon qu'il s'inquiète autant pour lui. Il ne le montrait pas mais il était tout aussi terrifié par cette… maladie ? Et si c'était contagieux ? Ou même mortel, il ne voulait surtout pas que Mathieu l'attrape… Enfin d'un côté le plus petit avait raison, leur petite soirée était tombée à l'eau…

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à destination, et Mathieu amena Antoine face au médecin. Il n'y avait eu presque personne dans la salle d'attente. Antoine avait expliqué comment il en était arrivé là mais au fur et à mesure de son récit il perdait des couleurs et redevenait de plus en plus pâle. Alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce accompagné de Mathieu et du docteur il sentit de nouveau des hauts le cœur.

« Je…je crois que ça recommence… »

Et une pluie d'arcs-en-ciel tombait de nouveau dans l'évier, sous le regard abasourdit du médecin. Mathieu lui expliqua ce qu'il savait et qu'Antoine lui avait déjà dit.

« Et c'est après qu'il ait lancé la vidéo qu'il a commencé à… enfin vous voyez…

-C'est pas ma journée moi… Bon, monsieur Daniel, c'est bien ça ? Je vais faire quelques tests pour essayer de déterminer la cause de cette crise… Sans vouloir trop m'avancer, parce que c'est complétement loufoque, je dirais que vous avez fait une overdose d'internet. »

Mathieu éclata de rire, il ne pensait absolument pas que ce médecin pouvait être sérieux. Une overdose d'internet ?! Et puis quoi encore ? Ils avaient tous les deux l'habitude de voir ce genre de vidéo alors une de plus une de moins… Néanmoins plus il y pensait plus il avait l'impression que c'était totalement plausible.

Antoine avait repris des couleurs sa crise s'était de nouveau calmé. Le médecin en profita pour faire les examens dont il avait parlé sept lignes plus haut.

« Si vous m'aviez annoncé que l'un de vous deux était enceinte je pense que j'aurais préféré… lâcha le médecin sur un ton blagueur. »

Mathieu rougis en repensant à certaines nuits endiablées avec son chevelu… Ça lui rappela aussi certaines fanfictions qu'il avait lus. Si seulement ce médecin savait… Il croisa le regard d'Antoine, il pensait à la même chose que lui, ça se voyait.

« Bon je détecte rien d'anormal pour l'instant, commença le médecin, mais pour en être sur il va falloir attendre d'avoir les résultats de la prise de sang. Vous resterez cette nuit en observation. Monsieur Sommet peut rester aussi avec vous s'il le souhaite. »

Antoine et lui était cramé il en était sûr. Le regard du doc en disait long sur ses pensées, en même temps sa tête rouge tomate n'aidait pas vraiment remarqua le châtain. Il hocha timidement la tête pour confirmer.

Antoine et Mathieu restèrent trois jours à L'hôpital, les résultats n'ayant rien montré d'anormal, et n'ayant plus eu de nouvelle crise depuis, Antoine fut autorisé à sortir. Mais il avait ordre de venir de nouveau s'il y avait quelque nouveau problème. Le médecin lui avait aussi conseillé d'éviter de regarder autant de vidéos du même genre en si peu de temps.

Dans la voiture les deux repensaient à cette aventure étrange.

« Bon Mathieu ça te dis qu'on aille rendre visite à ces pauvres bières qui attendent tristement chez moi ?

-Ouais et je vais devoir dormir chez toi parce que je ne serais pas en état de prendre la voiture ?

-Et alors, tu l'aimes bien mon lit non ?

-Très confortable en effet, mais ta tapisserie me fait mal aux yeux !

-Méchant ! Elle est très belle ma tapisserie ! Au faite Mathieu je me demande comment les fans ne sont pas encore au courant, ce médecin t'a démasqué tout de suite ! Pouffa Antoine.

-Mais il aussi c'est lui qui a commencé avec ses sous-entendus ! Le plus petit devenait rouge et semblait gêné ce qu'Antoine ne remarqua pas.

-Quels sous-entendus ? Il a juste dit des bêtises, le plus drôle c'est qu'il ne s'est pas rendu compte que certaines fanes nous imaginent enceinte ! N'empêche c'est bizarre à lire parfois.

-Mais… et si c'était réel ? Demanda le châtain timidement.

-De quoi Math' ?

-Ba que l'un de nous soit enceinte… de l'autre…

-Heu, t'es bizarre là, tu me fais peur… tu sais bien que ce n'est pas possible !

-Antoine… je le suis… enceinte »

Mathieu venait de baisser son regard ne voulant pas affronter celui d'Antoine. Ce dernier avait bien fait une overdose d'Internet alors lui pouvait très bien tomber enceinte nom de dieu !

Puis Antoine eut une réaction à laquelle Mathieu ne s'était pas préparé.

« ON S'EN BAT LES COUILLES  
ON S'EN BAT LES COUILLES  
ON S'EN BAT LES COUILLES

EHEHEHEH

ON S'EN BAT LES COUILLES  
ON S'EN BAT LES COUILLES  
ON S'EN BAT LES COUILLES

EHEHEHEH

ON S'EN BAT LES COUILLES  
ON S'EN BAT LES COUILLES  
ON S'EN BAT LES COUILLES

EHEHEHEH

ON S'EN BAT LES COUILLES  
ON S'EN BAT LES COUILLES  
ON S'EN BAT LES COUILLES  
COUILLES COUILLES !

ON S'EN BAT LES COUILLES  
ON S'EN BAT LES COUILLES  
ON S'EN BAT LES COUILLES

EHEHEHEH

ON S'EN BAT LES COUILLES  
ON S'EN BAT LES COUILLES  
ON S'EN BAT LES COUILLES

EHEHEHEH

ON S'EN BAT LES COUILLES  
ON S'EN BAT LES COUILLES  
ON S'EN BAT LES COUILLES

EHEHEHEH

ON S'EN BAT LES COUILLES  
ON S'EN BAT LES COUILLES  
ON S'EN BAT LES COUILLES  
COUILLES COUILLES ! Merci ! »

Le jeune dessinateur se réveilla en sursaut, éteignant le réveil. La chanson de Yéyé était très marrante mais pour le coup elle lui avait fait peur. Nyo repensa à son rêve en frissonnant. Antoine lui avait envoyé plusieurs liens de fanfiction «Matoine» et même une « Myo» mais après ce rêve plus que dérangeant il n'était plus sur de vouloir lire la dernière…

« Putain… Ne plus JAMAIS lire les fanfictions avant de dormir… Les fans sont sympa … Mais c'est dangereux pour ma santé mentale ! »

* * *

NDA: Je suis fière d'avoir placé cette magnifique chanson de Yéyé ! Même si les paroles on été dur à retranscrire XD  
Une petite review peut permettre plus de bêtises, ou au contraire vous sauver de ça, au choix ^^

A plush ;)


End file.
